With a growing need for sources of alternative energy, many efforts have been made to harvest wind power for electrical energy. Currently, wind power is most often harvested by constructing large numbers of windmills or other devices in a complex. The devices tend to be heavy, are prone to breaking down, and are fixed into place at a set location. Repair and maintenance of a windmill, for example, is often dangerous, as it is carried out many feet above the ground, and the cost of operating the complex can be very high.
There are many applications in which it would be useful to have a portable device for generating wind power, that could be lightweight, could be set up on a variety of surfaces, and/or be safe to maintain. For example, a system for generating electrical power may be desired in a remote area such as at a campsite. In some applications, it may be desirable to transport the system to another location, such as when a military unit moves to a new site. The system for generating electrical energy may also be desired at locations such as on the top of a roof, in a back yard, or other place where there is an open space with a relatively flat surface.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a system for generating electrical power from the wind in which the system could be made portable, lightweight, economical and/or easy to maintain.